


looks like ice, feels like fire

by louisand28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Immortal, Immortal Louis, M/M, Soulmates, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisand28/pseuds/louisand28
Summary: On December 24th of 1991, Louis William Tomlinson saw the light for the first time. He was your average baby; 7.9lb, 20 inches long and extremely hungry. However, unlike most newborns, Louis Tomlinson was born to live.Harry Styles was born to have the choice.





	looks like ice, feels like fire

On December 24th of 1991, Louis William Tomlinson saw the light for the first time. He was your average baby; 7.9lb, 20 inches long and extremely hungry. However, unlike most newborns, Louis Tomlinson was born to live.

Louis' mum took him back to their small Doncaster home where they spent Louis' very first Christmas on a 15 year old sofa in front of an orange fire which is where Louis spent his first proper night. 

Louis' first year on the earth was forgettable for him, but quite the opposite for Johannah, who hadn't planned on being a single mother, or a mother yet for that matter, but here she was with the love of her life. She struggled when she had to go to work, she struggled when she had to rely on her parents for help babysitting and she struggled when she could hardly financially support the both of them. She struggled when she fell in love with Dan and had to choose whether she wanted to let this man into her baby son's life with the possibility of having them both let down again. When she decided to give Dan a chance, she never struggled again. 

2 was a rather significant age for Louis. As well a being able to walk, he could now form small sentences and successfully drive his mother to insanity. 

A five year old brunette boy with a large, but enjoyable personality was excitedly forced to attend school. Within the first five minutes of being inside of his colourful classroom that he'd see every day for the next 10 months, Louis met Niall Horan, a blond Irish boy who never failed to have a smile on his face. He was Louis Tomlinson's very first friend. 

_Dear Louis,_

_Happy 7th birthday, my love. You make me so happy and I love you more than anything else in this world. Come downstairs for pancakes, presents and a surprise announcement!_

_Love,_

_Mummy xoxo_

On his birthday, Louis was given a scooter, a rubix cube and the introduction to his first sibling. 9 months later he was woken up at 6AM to welcome Charlotte Elizabeth Tomlinson into the world.

***

"Lou, all I'm saying is you're lucky you have siblings," Niall sighed.

"So do you, Niall!" Louis exclaimed, kicking a rock

"Yeah, but Greg's 22 now, he's moved out. I'm lonely."

"Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe are always on my back. All the time, Nialler! I'm 16, for fuck's sake, I have plenty of better things to do!"

"Like what, wanking to Megan Fox?" Niall snickered, seemingly proud. 

And this was it. The biggest moment of Louis' life. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are hea-

"Actually, I'd rather wank to Leo," Louis said shakily.

"Cool, that means I get Megan."

Oh. Okay. Well, that's that, I guess. 

"You don't care I'm gay?"

"You don't care I'm straight? Anyway, do you have any idea what unis you're applying to?o    

Niall is The Best. 

"No idea yet. Wherever will accept me and teach me drama. You?"

"I'd love to continue guitar, you know? Dunno if it'll take me anywhere, but maybe I'll look into a music school. Royal College, Guildhall, the big ones. Have ya considered teaching? You're great with kids," Niall loosely suggested, as if he hadn't just decided Louis' entire life for him.

Louis turned sharply towards Niall and stopped walking. His jaw dropped and broke a hole in the pavement, because that was  _it_ , that was fucking capital I It. In a few years from now he wouldn't be walking from a shitty high school where he has to closet himself to stay relatively popular, through a cold empty park covered in flame orange leaves that won't stop fucking crunching every time he walked to his crowded house with minimal privacy. No, Louis Tomlinson would in fact be driving from a high-end school where he taught children the same subject he himself adores so much. Also, he'd be disgustingly rich with a hot husband.

Before Louis could finish planning his completely realistic life, Niall turned into his house. Louis waved goodbye and trudged the rest of the way home. He waked his way up his mediocre path, through his mediocre door, climbed his mediocre stairs, sat in his mediocre chair in front of his mediocre desk and couldn't help but wonder what was missing. You know That Thing that everyone has that just makes things okay? It might be their children, partner, best friend, mum; essentially anything that makes and could easily break them. Louis didn't really have That Thing. Sure, he loved his mum and adored his sisters, and he always would, but as big of a part they were, they just simply weren't Louis' entire life. 

"Mum!" Louis yelled the very second his foot crossed through his doorway. 

"Louis!" Jay returned.

"I'm going to Guildhall so I can teach kids about drama,"  Louis said excitedly, making a halt in front of his mother. 

"Well, do you need a ride?" She joked as she continued chopping the carrots.

"Ha ha. No, but I do need funding." he said hopefully.

"You've gotta get in first. Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"See! That's exactly the type of wisdom I'm gonna be giving little kids." 

And from that point onward, Louis put all of his effort into his school work, because he'd never ever wanted something so bad before.

 


End file.
